vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149419-morning-coffee-2016-02-01-i-need-new-goals-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- LOL, this is a funny story. So, what happened is I was at the contract board in Thayd and someone walked up to me and literally HANDED me the glitter kitty board. Said they were leaving the game and decided to give it away. So yeah, I took the board. And since it's faster, of course I'm going to use it. But if you've seen liz in an instance, normally she dresses in a (no longer in the game in that color) brown coat with small yellow pistols. I kind of feel like it's a "business spy" look. Anyway, it totally looked strange on the glitter kitty board (all browns on that happy, fluffy board), so I decided to take the formal wear gown and dye it to match the glitter kitty board. I *just* happened to get a super nova white from a bag with my elder gems, so that worked out. And so yeah, "Paris Hilton" Liz was born. And I switch to that costume while tooling around the open world, but when I switch builds in instances it reverts my look back to "all business". Anyway, funny thing is (and you can ask John for confirmation), I don't EVER mess with this stuff. I pick one costume that kind of works, and just stick with that forever. I don't buy dyes. I don't care about mounts. And I'd certainly never make a build specifically for running around the open world on my mount. Until now. On this one toon. That's an alt. LOL. I guess I need to see if I can find a pic . . . Edited February 1, 2016 by SlyJeff | |} ---- ---- I'm buying them for my wife :D Just doing it on my account to get the cosmic rewards (omnibit increase) | |} ---- ---- Weird. Now that there are dailies for Guardians of the Grove rep I've found it and Defile the easiest reps to complete. Conversely NW and CB drag. The difference is that GotG and Defile are more generous and have a set of one time missions that get you almost half-way done. Although I recently discovered that if I popped the freebie Flask of Fame it only takes 320 rep certs instead of 640. :lol: edit - Although I suspect my goal for grinding the reps might be different. I want the Ability and AMP tier unlocks. I suspect you might have done those for something to do. Edited February 1, 2016 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- ---- ---- Sci-fantasy and plot holes galore aside, at my most objective the story and lore behind Wildstar is pretty good. But yes it's really thin to run multiple alts through. That said I've kinda reached a Zen state while levelling here :lol:. I don't exactly speed-run, but I do shoot for some efficiency. I also take at least a month break when I finish one (unless there's a 2xp weekend then it's time for the poop-sock) My "every class attuned" goal stemmed from my experience in WoW. The pre-WoD patch (6.0.2) really screwed over my one raid toon. I did have a deathknight up in the mid-70's but I had no intention of ever raiding on a melee class again (oh the irony) and my next highest toon was maybe mid-20's. The thought of having to grind another 70+ levels just didn't sit well. And I despise financially rewarding developer stupidity so the $60 insta-90 was not going to happen. So here I am. :D Now I do have some levelling goals. Turns out that there are still some level locked bits in housing :angry: so my baby medic, Jofra Blackrock, is going to get some attention. It also occurs to me that having a spare stalker might not be a bad idea (in case one is needed for an alt-raid) so I'll probably run Larek Mosscutter to 50. By the way, seems that levelling is a really good way to grind Omnibits. | |} ---- lol yea, leveling is the easy part. By a long shot. The amps/abilities grind that comes after is what stinks. Even gear isn't so bad..... because WB. One of my alts has more glory and focus majors than I have rune slots for, and she has yet to do any dungeons. Seriously, I have 90+ superb set focus major on her, all from WBs (and mostly from that WB weekend). Contracts+WB for the glory to buy rune bags for fragments. So really the expenses are on rerolling and adding slots. If you are not hung up on needing to use "Pure exceptionals", the runes are not that big of an issue. But I can't be bothered to grind dailies for rep neended for A+A unlocks. Yuck. I'm guessing Defile will be the first Beloved I get on said alt, depending on how often Lightspire contract is up lol. Edited February 1, 2016 by Reconditioned | |} ---- ---- Yeah, a lot of the longevity in MMOs for me comes from leveling. I had a bazillion alts in WoW. I had maxed out slots in Rift, duplicates of each class in TERA (just for different races), multiple characters leveling in GW2... I tried to alt in FFXIV but the boring story quest and need to level multiple classes on each character kind of killed that for me. One of the reasons I eventually fell out of WoW was because I eventually just... finished leveling all the alts I could think of. XD So the actual act of leveling is a huge thing for me, which is why is pains me that WS's leveling is so linear and boring. >_< I've never been a multiple-characters-played-at-level-cap person and that's even more the case here what with how expensive it is to support multiple characters at level cap. (I can barely support one!) Well, I'll figure something out to do. At least there's rp! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I tend to run hot and cold on PvP but when I do I've had the most fun PvP'ing on my esper. Her gear's not all that great, the starter blues with runes but I feel at least effective with her. Probably because she's a control build instead of trying to top the meters. I also liked running my healslinger. Mmhmmhm vooooid paaaact. Plotception! I'm so weak. Got #5 attuned to DS. | |} ---- ---- ---- Indeed. I'd start one tomorrow morning, but Fridays are my super early day for work. xD | |} ----